Sueños
by Lily5764
Summary: One-shot Llega el mes de octubre y sucesos extraños empiezan a suceder en japón, pero lo que no saben es que podría traer grandes consecuencias...o tal vez solo sea la imaginación de una mente intranquila.


Era octubre y las personas en Japón, en especial niños y jóvenes, se preparaban para las festividades típicas de occidente, sin embargo un grupo de chicos tenía otro tipo de problemas:

Sailor Mars: ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

Sailor Venus: ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

Tuxedo Mask: ¡Hazlo ahora Eternal Sailor Moon!

El demonio es destruido.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Vaya, con este ya llevamos más de 10 en un solo día, es extraño.

Sailor Mercury: Tienes razón, en años anteriores este patrón no ocurría.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Tendrá algo que ver con las festividades?

Sailor Mercury: Quizás, es un día donde mucha energía se centra en cada individuo.

Eternal Sailor Moon: uuuuy, ya ni me digas, que odio el Halloween.

Sailor Mars: No seas tontas, no me vas a decir que aun te da miedo- dice mientras se destransformaba.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Si Rei, es lo que más y aun más miedo me da- dice al momento que se destransformaba.

Rei: Que tonta, asustarte por unas insignificantes bestias.

Mina: Vamos Serena, yo quería invitarte a una fiesta de Halloween.

Serena: Sera mejor en otra ocasión ^_^.

Darien: ¿Por qué no vamos preciosa? No estaría mal un descanso, te prometo cuidarte muy bien- dice en todo juguetón.

Serena: ¿Y prometes protegerme de todo?

Darien: De todo y de todos- dice mientras la toma por la cintura.

Serena: Bueno, de acuerdo, iremos.

Lita: Esa es la actitud Serena- dice levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Amy: Perfecto, todas iremos, hasta Haruka y las demás.

Serena: ¿Enserio?

Darien: Si, bueno, de hecho, ellas lo están organizando.

Mina: Y lo mejor de todo, es de disfraces, eso le da un toque especial.

Serena: Entonces que esperamos, hay que planear nuestros disfraces.

Todos: Si.

Una vez puesto de acuerdo, se fueron a sus respectivas casas, para pensar que disfraz utilizar, Darien entraba a su departamento cuando siente una extraña presencia.

Darien: ¿Quién es?- pregunto.

Pero nadie le responde, estaba muy callao y tranquilo, pero en un ambiente tenso e incómodo, solo observa una ráfaga que se escapa al balcón, intenta alcanzarlo en vano, se dirige hacia los apagadores, y cuando prende la luz observa marcas de garras en paredes y sillones, pero lo extraño es que iban desapareciendo, dejando al aire un mensaje que decía: "Tu serás el siguiente, Príncipe Endymion"

Darien: ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- sale al balcón para ver si el demonio dejo pistas y pensar en lo que vio- "Que es lo que sucede, esto no es normal"

Llego la noche y seguía tratando de encontrar posibles explicaciones, cuando lo pensaba, era más irreal que la anterior, así siguió un largo rato, pero de pronto una luz roja aparece en el cielo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se fijó en la trayectoria de aquella luz, observando que estaba cayendo en el centro del parque No. 10.

Se dirige al lugar lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego, no vio nada.

Tuxedo Mask: Esto se pone cada vez más raro- O al menos eso pensó, porque apenas terminada la frese el entorno se comenzó a oscurecer, apareciendo una abrumadora neblina, y saliendo de varias direcciones unas voces que repetían en eco "Tú serás el siguiente"

Tuxedo Mask intenta observar el origen de esas voces sin éxito, cuando una ráfaga de viento lo puso alerta, listo para atacar. El demonio que encontró en su departamento lo estaba acorralándolo en esos momentos, cuando lo observo noto que su aspecto era como el de una gárgola y en un acto de rapidez, este se encontraba en el suelo, con sus garras que lo aprisionaba sin poder hacer mucho.

Sailor Jupiter: Trueno de Júpiter... ¡RETRUENA!- grito y los rayos cayeron en varias direcciones, sin embargo el demonio logra esquivarlos.

Sailor Venus: ¿Estas bien?

Tuxedo Mask: Si, ¿Y Eternal?- Observo como los demonios empezaban a aglomerarse atrapando a Eternal Sailor Moon y las demás Sailors, cuando un haz de luz sale de entre todos los demonios, era Eternal que había usado su cetro junto con el cristal de plata.

Todos estaban atacando al enemigo, pero esta vez los superaban en número.

Sailor Mercury: Tenemos que hacer que desaparezca la oscuridad- grito.

Sailor Venus: ¿Pero dónde atacamos?

Sailor Mercury: La luz roja es de un cristal que provoca esto, si lo destruimos, lo lograremos.

Eternal Sailor Moon: Entendido, hagámoslo.

Pero fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, los demonios no paraban de regenerarse y las chicas no podían con todos.

Sailor Mars: Necesitamos ayuda.

Sailor Uranus: Espada de Urano… ¡ELIMINA!

Sailor Neptune: ¡Maremoto de NEPTUNO!

Sailor Plut: Grito… Mortal.

Por fin llegaron las Sailors Outers Scouts, logrando destruir a muchos demonios.

Sailor Venus: Gracias por destruir a la mitad de ellos, ya se habían tardado.

Sailor Uranus: No solo aquí están los demonios cariño.

Sailor Saturn: ¿Qué cristal?

Sailor Mars: El que cayo, es el que genero la luz roja

Sailor Mercury: Eso confirma que protegen el cristal.

Sailor Plut: Vayan ustedes, nosotras nos encargamos.

Las Sailors empezaron a correr intentando esquivar los demonios, las Outers detenían a unos, pero el hecho de que se regeneraran lo hacía más difícil, continuaron corriendo y Tuxedo Mask toma la ventaja junto con Eternal Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, cuando estaban a punto de llegar un par de demonios detiene a las Sailors, y Tuxedo Mask intentaba salvarlas en vano.

Sailor Mars: Vete, nosotras lo detenemos.

Tuxedo Mask: De acuerdo.

Ya estaba en el centro a punto de romper el cristal, cuando el demonio llego con él.

Demonio: Tú eres el siguiente.

Tuxedo Mask: ¿De qué?

Demonio: De tu legado, eres el siguiente.

Tuxedo Mask no entendía a que se refería y la relación que tenía con el hecho de ser príncipe.

Demonio: Con la princesa de la Luna a tu lado, serás invencible.

Tuxedo Mask: ¡Con ella no te metas!- dice al momento que saca su espada y se lo entierra, logrando solo molestar al demonio.

Demonio: Pronto lo entenderás, tu eres el siguiente… ¡EL SIGUIENTE!

Tuxedo Mask forcejeaba, intentando alcanzar su espada que dejo enterrado en el demonio, cuando lo alcanza lo lanza pero el demonio lo esquiva riéndose a carcajadas, sin embargo el objetivo no era atacarlo por segunda vez, sino que iba dirigido al centro destruyendo el cristal rojo, el demonio al verse engañado lleno de ira le da un zarpazo pero sin herirlo de gravedad, así como en el departamento, esa herida empezaba a desvanecerse.

Sailor Uranus: Son demasiados, ya me están fastidiando.

Sailor Neptune: Solo hay que aguantar un poco más.

Sailor Saturn: Entonces déjenmelo a mí.

Sailor Uranus: ¿Segura?

Sailor Saturn: Si- se acerca hacia ellas al tiempo que aparece el signo de Saturno en su frente, la gravedad comienza a perderse y de un momento a otro, el sonido dejo de existir, no se logra oír a nada ni nadie, hasta que Saturn dijo: Tumba del silencio.

En ese momento como una bomba nuclear una ola expansiva se arrastra con gran rapidez, destruyendo a los demonios de su zona. Cuando termino su ataque, la luz roja se desvanece y todo es luz.

Sailor Plut: Lo lograron…

Después de aquel acontecimiento tuvieron mucho cuidado con los demonios siguientes, pero los días pasaron y no hubo señal de ellos.

Darien: ¿Creen que eso haya sido su ataque final?

Amy: No lo sé, admito que fue difícil, pero parecía como si apenas comenzara.

Serena: Haruka y las demás investigan, pero siguen sin encontrar nada.

Rei: Esto no me gusta nada.

Lita: Solo esperemos que Luna y Artemis consigan información.

Mina: En lo que buscan, deberíamos preocuparnos por la fiesta.

Todos: ¡MINA!

Rei: ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa?

Mina: Porque faltan dos semanas y no estoy lista.

Lita: No te preocupes, hallarás la forma.

Todos conversan sobre la fiesta, pero Darien estaba distante, últimamente se sentía raro, un deseo extraño comenzaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Serena: ¿Estas bien?

Darien: Si, es solo que estoy cansado- dijo mientras se aceraba a darle un beso, pero esa sensación volvió provocando que se sintiera más extraño.

Serena: ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

Darien: Si, claro…

Serena: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le dice preocupada.

Darien: No es necesario gracias, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa- dice mientras sonreía.

Serena: Esta bien- dice no muy convencida.

Se marcha a su departamento, pero en vez de descansar, se la paso todo el tiempo dando vueltas como león enjaulado.

Darien: ¿Qué es lo que me hizo ese demonio?

Los días pasaban y Serena pudo evitar que Darien no era el mismo de siempre, cada vez era más evidente su cambio de actitud, empezaba a faltar a clases, respondía de mala manera a todo el mundo, tenía ira todo el tiempo, golpeaba a todo aquel que lo contradijera, a medida que continuaba, no podía evitar verse molesto, solo estaba calmado a lado de las chicas, y en especial a lado de Serena.

Serena: Has estado actuando raro últimamente.

Darien: Ya te dije que no es nada- dijo tajante.

Serena: ¿Y porque te enfadas con todos?

Darien: No lo sé, me empiezan a fastidiar- dice en tono altanero- No entienden que quiero estar solo contigo- dijo mientras la aprisionaba hacia él.

Serena: Si, pero lo que haces… no es correcto.

Darien: Olvídate de ellos quieres- dice fastidiado- Hablemos de otra cosa.

Serena: Mañana es la fiesta, no me gustaría ir.

Darien: ¿Por qué no? Que no te dije que te cuidaría de todo, no tienes que temer, además, yo ya tengo mi disfraz- dijo en tono seductor.

Serena: Pues será mejor que no te alejes de mí, o moriré de miedo.

Darien: Creme, sería lo último que haría.

Serena: ¿Pasaras por mí?

Darien: Naaa, mejor ven a mi departamento, te tengo una sorpresa, pero toma quiero verte con esto- le dice mientras le da una caja.

Serena: ¿Qué es?

Darien: Ya lo sabrás mañana.

El día de la fiesta llego y las chicas asistieron temprano, excepto Serena que por primera vez, era la que esperaba afuera del departamento de Darién que se estaba tardando en aparecer.

Serena: ¡No piensas llegar tarde ¿O sí?! Tú eras el que quería ir- le gritaba desde afuera del departamento.

Darien: Tranquila preciosa, haremos una entrada espectacular. Dijo al momento que salía.

Serena se queda impactada al ver a su amado siendo otro, vestía como Tuxedo Mask, pero con gran diferencia; su capa estaba rota y llena de sangre, su camisa blanca rasgada a la par de los arañazos que tenía en el pecho, traía un bastón adornado con un cuervo negro de ojos rojos destellantes, tenía una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero la otra mitad se observaba una sonrisa maquiavélica y los ojos, que antes expresaban un color profundo azul que daba paz, se habían transformado en unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad.

Serena: Si que te tomaste enserio tu papel, con razón me dijiste que me vistiera así- le dice mostrando un vestido de gala largo, color negro, con bordes rojos, detrás, unas alas negras y rotas, en sus manos rosales con espinas dibujados con sangre.

Darien: Te ves perfecta.

La fiesta ya tenía tiempo de haber comenzado y las chicas aun esperaban la llegada de Serena y Darien.

Rei: Apuesto a que Serena se acobardo en el último momento.

Lita: Lastima, que se le va hacer.

Amy: Me hubiera gustado ver de qué se disfrazó, ya que Darien hizo que se cambiara el disfraz en el último momento.

Setsuna: No creo que la princesa se pierda de una fiesta así.

Rei: ¿De verdad lo crees?

Haruka: Yo también presiento que vendrá, así que no se preocupen.

Michiru: Mejor prepárense todas, que el concurso de disfraces comenzara.

Todos pasaban a lucir sus respectivos trajes, cuando la luz se fue y una de las ventadas se rompe dejando ver a Serena abrazada de Darien. Todos aplauden ante la entrada y sus disfraces.

Haruka: Que entrada- dice aplaudiendo.

Serena: ¿Qué tal eeh?

Rei: Ahora si me sorprendiste.

Mina: No se vale, me has opacado.

Lita: Jajajjaa ni que fuera para tanto.

Mina: Y yo que pensé que ganaría u.u

Todos se reían, y empezaban a divertirse a lo grande, pero Darien había experimentado otra vez esa sensación, la ira era cada vez más intensa que ya no lo podía controlar, y el deseo se convertía cada vez más en una necesidad, de pronto como si alguien lo controlara escuchó en su cabeza la voz que le decía "Tu eres el siguiente", toda cordura perdió cuando ese deseo por fin se desato, transformándolo por completo, Serena observaba atemorizada como comenzó a quitarse la máscara, y al voltear, vio una sonrisa demencial, con esos ojos que brillaban aún más sin la máscara, con un odio exorbitante reflejados en él.

Darien: Lo siento- dice feliz- no pude evitar mis deseos.

Serena: ¿Cu…Cuales?

Darien: Matar a todos.

En un acto rápido, Darien se abalanza a todos los presentes, matándolos uno por uno.

Haruka y las demás se reúnen para ver lo que pasa.

Amy: Creo que el demonio lo está manipulando- dice mientras sacaba su mini computadora.

Haruka: ¿Cómo paso eso?

Rei: Quizás cuando fue a destruir el cristal, nos separamos de él.

Serena: ¿Y cómo lo detenemos ahora?

Amy: Sacándolo de su cuerpo.

Michiru: Pues hay que hacerlo ¡Ya!

Mientras se transformaban, las luces se apagaron en su totalidad y una de las chicas fue jalada por el tobillo.

Sailor Mars: Sailor Venus- dice al momento de encender su fuego para iluminar su entorno.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Dónde está?

Un grito desgarrador se oye en la cocina, todos se dirigen al lugar, pero no lo vieron a él, en su lugar, estaba Sailor Venus alrededor de un charco de sangre.

Sailor Jupiter: No estará… mu…erta… ¿O sí?

Sailor Mercury se acerca para verla mejor- Me temo que sí.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA?

En ese momento Darién se aproxima a Sailor Neptune que se había quedado en el salón junto con las Outers, desprevenidas, jala a Sailor Neptune tapándole la boca para que no se dieran cuenta a donde se iban.

Sailor Neptune: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Darien: Que no es obvio… soy el siguiente.

Sailor Neptune: ¿El siguiente que?- pregunta confundida

Darien: El siguiente Señor del infierno- dice susurrándole al oído.

Saior Neptune: ¿Cómo es eso po…?

No pudo concluir, ya que Darien la abrazaba por la cintura y lo siguiente que se vio fue su cuerpo caer.

Darien: Ojala y puedas comprenderlo ahora- dice mientras se aleja y se ríe de manera demente alzando su espada manchada de sangre.

En la cocina todas escuchan su reír

Eternal Sailor Moon: Se está saliendo de control.

Sailor Mercury: Esta claro que nos quiere a nosotras, de lo contrario se hubiera marchado.

Sailor Mars: Pues hay que separarnos y encontrarlo.

Sailor Jupiter: ¡Espera!, no creo que sea buena idea.

Omitiendo lo que dijo Sailor Mars ya se había marchado sin darse cuenta que Darien se encontraba con ellas, al voltear Sailor Jupiter ya no estaba con ellas.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¡NOS ESTA CAZANDO! ¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE NOS LLEVA VENTAJA!- dice desesperada.

No lejos de ahí:

Darien: No te preocupes, pronto estarás con las demás.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Demás? ¿Qué lograras con eso?- dice con desprecio.

Darien: Ser el más poderoso de todos- le dice al momento que le da un beso en la frente, suficiente distractor para terminar con su miserable vida.

Eternal Sailor Moon quería encontrarlo a toda costa, pero parecía ser que era a la que menos le interesaba encontrar.

Las chicas que aún seguían vivas intentaban reunirse de nuevo.

Sailor Plut: Tenemos que derrotarlo antes de que quede para siempre dentro de Darien.

Sailor Uranus: Es muy rápido, dudo que pueda sola con él.

Sailor Mercury: Solo tenemos que esperar a que aparezca en un punto para atacarlo.

Darien: ¿Y porque mejor no se ahorran la espera?- dice mientras suelta una estrepitosa carcajada haciendo que todas voltearan a verlo.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Dónde están las demás?

Darien: No se preocupen, pronto estarán con ellas.

Sailor Uranus: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Darien: Porque me gusta hacerlo JAJAJAJAJA.

Sailor Mercury: No permitiremos que asesines a Eternal.

Darien: ¿Quién hablo de asesinatos?- dice en tono irónico.

Sailor Saturn: como si no supiéramos lo que has hecho con esa espada.

Darien voltea a ver su espada divertido, pues estaba llena de sangre.

Darien: aaah eso, no se preocupen, no es de ninguna, la única vez que lo use, fue en contra de unos divertidos gatos.

Eternal Sailor Moon: ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo entre lágrimas.

Darien impresionado voltea a verla, pues se suponía que estaría en otro lugar

Darien: Tenía que hacerlo- le dice sin importancia.

ESM: Por supuesto que no, me dijiste que me cuidarías.

Por un momento Darien empezó a tener un encuentro de poderes, en donde no sabía qué hacer ni a quien obedecer, lo suficiente como para que las chicas intentaran atacarlo, pero solo lograron despertar más su ira.

Darien: Eso hago preciosa- dice entre lágrimas- te protejo de todo y de todos… hasta… de mí- dice en un último signo de cordura.

Después de decirlo, vuelve su mirada sombría y con una risa burlona y demente, comienza a terminar en frente de Eternal Sailor Moon a cada una de las Sailors, disfrutándolo cada vez más que la anterior.

Eternal Sailor Moon al borde de su locura decide que esto no puede ser verdad pero era tal el impacto que solo quería ser la última víctima, sin embargo Darien solo se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

Darien: Que no se te olvide que eres solo mía, y sin importar como, siempre estarás conmigo- le da un apasionado beso en la boca y Serena solo decide olvidar…

Serena: ¡Darien! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo!- grita exaltada.

Voltea a ver su alrededor, estaba en el departamento de Darien, el miedo la invadía no sabía qué hacer, ni como llego hasta ahí, no quería recordar lo que hizo, se sentía tan indefensa, y más cuando al voltear se encuentra frente a Darien.

Darien: ¿Qué ocurre princesa?- pregunta preocupado.

Serena no quería responderle, incluso se alejaba de él, temía que le hiciera daño, pero a estas alturas lo único que quería era morir para dejar de sentir dolor.

Darien: ¿Qué tienes?- dice mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Serena cerró los ojos pensando en lo peor, pero al sentir su caricia, los abrió, y pudo observar mejor, sus ojos no mostraban ira, eran los mismos ojos azules de siempre, no le daba miedo sino tranquilidad y su rostro no mostraba demencia, sino preocupación.

Serena: ¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunta temerosa.

Darien: No lo recuerdas- estuvimos con las chicas en la fiesta, pero cuando se fue la luz te desmayaste, no tanto por el miedo, mi princesa traviesa de nuevo tomo el vaso equivocado, debo vigilarte mejor, para que ya no vuelvas a tomar alcohol- le dice sonriente.

Serena: ¿Y las chicas?

Darien: En sus casas, son las dos de la mañana.

Serena: Ósea que todo esto fue un sueño- pregunta confundida.

Darien: Pues parecía una pesadilla.

Serena: Es que… era tan real- decía con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder creerlo aún.

Darien: Duerme preciosa, que sin importar lo que pase, estaré contigo, protegiéndote de todo- le decía mientras la abrazaba, acurrucándose con ella hasta que se quedó de nuevo dormida.

Darien solo sonríe, la tapa con las sabanas y se dirige a apagar la luz, caminaba de manera lenta y pausada, tarareando una canción sin importancia, se dirige a la cocina, donde tomo un cuchillo que estaba afilando, bajo la sombras de la noche y a la luz de la luna, solo se pudo observar su sonrisa y sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad.

Se dirige al balcón, seguida por 8 pares de ojos rojos, apareciendo de las sombras las Sailors Scouts que miraban a lo lejos de manera irónica.

Sailor Venus: Sin lugar a dudas la mejor fiesta- dice sonriente.

Sailor Mars: Espero que la princesa siga teniendo dulces sueños.

Sailor Saturn: Las mejores pesadillas, solo hasta que acepte su realidad.

Y ahí afuera finalizando el 31 de octubre las Sailors Scouts y el príncipe de la Tierra reían de manera malévola, ante la idea de ocultarle a su princesa que desde ahora y hasta siempre serán los guardianes del Príncipe del infierno y ella la futura reina del mal…

¿Continuara?...


End file.
